


it means everything

by thatgothlibrarian



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Bottom Damen (Captive Prince), Bottomianos is love Bottomianos is life, First Night, M/M, Master/Slave, Post-Canon, Top Laurent (Captive Prince), but in a roleplay way, dom Laurent if you squint, sub Damen if you squint, that's right gaydies it's time for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgothlibrarian/pseuds/thatgothlibrarian
Summary: “What’s all this?”Laurent got off the couch and strode to meet him near the door, where he had not moved. Then he met Damen’s gaze straight on and said, “Attend me.” This was not a shock to Damen, as it was not nearly the first time they had brought such a dynamic to their bedroom; he happily began to unlace Laurent’s clothing. But tonight—“I want to give you your First Night,” Laurent answered Damen’s initial question, looking down at his wrist that Damen’s fingers just bared. “Someone once told me that to a slave it means everything.”
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 144





	it means everything

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came to me in horny fever dreams caused by a new medicine I started taking that tried to kill me for about a week. I worked on this instead of writing the first draft of a paper of similar length. I hope it kills you in the best way.
> 
> As always, thanks to Brigit/brigitttt for test reading it, and letting me scream at her. May it kill you the most.

Laurent thought he would be more nervous about this. He thought he might even be upset. But as he sat on a couch in the rooms meant for the Exalted (that of course he and Damen shared most nights, when they were here), all he felt was excitement. Laurent had once told Damen that _being_ with him was always drastically different than thinking about it. Damen still hadn’t managed to stop surprising him. And not just when Damen made love to him, even though Laurent thought he would truly never get used to what that was like, but also as a partner. Damen wasn’t perfect, neither of them were, but somehow his fierceness on the battlefield and his gentleness in bed coalesced into a heady mixture of loyalty and care in every aspect of their still young relationship.

So, instead of being nervous, or upset, Laurent only felt the peace one feels in the moment you make the final push off your feet before jumping from a very high place.

He picked tonight because it was their first time back in Ios together since Laurent’s coronation, on a day where most things were calm. The chaos of a new empire settling after a week of frantic meetings and high emotions. Damen was due back in their rooms soon, having spent the afternoon with Nikandros doing whatever those two were wont to do. Laurent had made sure their rooms were relaxing, almost ethereal: gauzy curtains flowing lazily in the breeze of the open windows, candles, basins of perfumed water, oil. He knew not to expect to bathe with Damen, already having bathed himself and knowing Damen would bathe before joining him that night.

Laurent’s attention snapped to the door as it opened, Damen stepping inside. After a moment, Damen registered the atmosphere of the room around him. He seemed not so surprised or cautious as he had been that night at the inn, but he did turn to Laurent with a look that betrayed the restraint behind his curious excitement and arousal.

“What’s all this?”

Laurent got off the couch and strode to meet him near the door, where he had not moved. Then he met Damen’s gaze straight on and said, “Attend me.” This was not a shock to Damen, as it was not nearly the first time they had brought such a dynamic to their bedroom; he happily began to unlace Laurent’s clothing. But tonight—

“I want to give you your First Night,” Laurent answered Damen’s initial question, looking down at his wrist that Damen’s fingers just bared. “Someone once told me that to a slave it means everything.” Laurent's body remembered how just hearing Damen say that sentence made him come; he wondered if Damen remembered, too.

It was difficult to read Damen’s reaction when he looked back up. Laurent had expected this. This was still uncharted territory for them, never consummating the unspoken promise made in Mellos. And if ever there was a person born to be on top, well, Damen seemed like a good candidate. Laurent was still too stubborn to tell Damen that they did not have to do this if he did not want, but he knew Damen would either go along with it, or he wouldn’t. He even huffed a weak laugh as he searched Laurent’s face.

Very deliberately, with the same intensity Laurent had once done, Damen dropped to his knees. Not stopping there, Damen continued to fully prostrate himself in front of Laurent, an answer clear as day.

“Stand up.” Laurent remembered to use the plain form of address in Akielon. And Damen did.

“Finish undressing me, then get on the bed.” Commanding Damen, instead of giving him suggestions, was easy, something he didn’t even need to think twice about. Muscle memory. Falling back into a well-worn groove.

Damen’s fingers were familiar, the well-trained way he removed every piece of clothing familiar. They had done this so many other times, not too long ago. Damen’s obvious nervousness as he headed to the bed was familiar, too. _You’re still my slave tonight._

Laurent commanded Damen to undress, a process that took half a second with how easy it was to remove chitons. And then they were naked, bared to each other, their bodies new and uncharted. Neither of them were too visibly aroused yet, but every breath between them, every look, felt as charged and intense as that very first kiss. He pushed Damen back into their soft bedding, guiding him to lie back on the milieu of pillows. Without commanding, without announcing, Laurent bent over Damen and kissed him. Gently, at first, the brush of their lips more breath than touch. It might not really be Damen’s first kiss, but imagining he got to give that to Damen, got to give Damen his first _everything_ , made his breath hitch, his body shivering against his will. Damen’s fingers grazed over the skin at Laurent’s hips in response, even though that was technically breaking the protocol of this game they played. Then, as they always did, they melted into each other, kisses never quite disconnecting even as their breathing got heavier. No matter the intensity, no matter the place or time or tone or situation, the way they came together, moved together, joined together—that never changed, a solid rock that anything could be built on.

Laurent felt their cocks harden, trapped between them as he fully relaxed his body onto Damen’s. He grinded his hips down, a teasing sinful friction that made Damen moan into their kiss.

A kiss which Laurent abruptly stopped, though not out of anger or frustration. Rather, he reached down to take Damen in hand, wrapping his fingers around him in a possessive grip.

“Good boy,” he whispered in Damen’s ear. “Your king is very pleased with you so far.”

Damen didn’t answer for a moment, perhaps not knowing how, perhaps recalling how his own slaves had responded to him.

“Thank you,” Damen said, voice dark and thick, “Your Majesty.” The formal oral address rolled off Damen’s tongue as hot and sweet as the night of Laurent’s coronation, Damen moaning it somewhat jokingly at first and then in complete earnest as the night went on.

It still sent shivers down Laurent’s spine.

“Very good,” Laurent said. “You’ve been trained well.”

“This one is honored by your praise, Your Majesty.”

“Show me.” Laurent made his way up Damen’s body until he was straddling his shoulders. Laurent was used to the way Damen’s mouth felt around him, but the situation itself, the act of a lover kissing him, taking him into his mouth, enjoying giving him pleasure without directly receiving any in return, it was still too intense for Laurent to fully process. When Damen wasn’t lost in the act of sucking, licking, teasing, savoring, he would look at Laurent with hooded eyes, cheeks hollowed and lips slicked. Seeing his cock move in and out of Damen’s mouth—Damen, _Damianos, the Exalted of Akielos, a King_ , pleasuring him like an eager pet—seemed so wrong, but wasn’t that the thrill?

Running his fingers through Damen’s ridiculous curls, Laurent allowed his hips to push himself further and further into Damen’s mouth until he was hitting his throat. Damen gagged (everybody did, even pets) but swallowed Laurent down, the muscles constricting and forcing Laurent until his eyes were rolling back in his head. Damen, so attuned to how he responded to pleasure, moved one of the hands on Laurent’s ass to the front of his hip: a soft, personal, grounding touch out of character but annoyingly needed and welcomed.

“That feels— _oh, D-Damen_ —”

If Damen didn’t currently have Laurent’s cock so far down his throat that tears were flowing freely from his eyes, Laurent would swear that bastard was grinning, if the satisfied affirmative, rumbling moan was anything to go by.

Laurent said, “Don’t get cocky,” before he pulled out, turned around, and slid back into Damen’s lax mouth, easily fucking his throat harder and faster, hips rolling and thighs flexing like he was riding an unbroken horse. He could see Damen’s cock hard and weeping on his stomach, small aborted thrusts here and there as his body obviously sought some sort of release. Laurent stopped before he got any closer to his own climax. Damen sputtered and gasped, his face wet and ruddy, beads of sweat already collecting in his hairline and the hair on his chest and belly.

He was so, so beautiful. In general, but like this, he was blinding.

Laurent bent over to leave featherlight kisses on Damen’s overheated skin. He ran his palms over Damen’s chest, returning the grounding comfort given earlier.

“I love the way you taste,” Damen tried his best to say, though his voice was already thin and broken, “so much.” Laurent caught himself before he smiled, instead cocking an eyebrow pointedly. “...Your Majesty.” This time he couldn’t stop the slight giggle. Damen was always so earnest, so simple, in bed. Uncomplicated, yet overwhelming. Impossible not to know he was enjoying himself. Laurent laid down against Damen’s side and kissed him, just as simply and earnestly. He took Damen in his hand again, and Damen took him. Their touches had no purpose or destination; Laurent hadn’t even thought to do it, the comfortable way they came together taking over again. Damen kissed him and touched him with no tension or hesitation.

So far, so good.

Laurent pushed himself up and traced his fingers over Damen’s abdomen. Damen tensed under his touch. He always took fucking so seriously, as if there were no kingdom, no duties, no outside world to care about, even if he was fucking Laurent lazy and light. Laurent could tell Damen wanted nothing more than to fuck him right now. The obvious restraint he showed was dizzying, and Laurent could feel the ghost of Damen’s strong hands on his hips, could feel Damen inside his body, by virtue of seeing it all held at bay.

Damen’s eyes followed Laurent as he moved down the bed, parting Damen’s legs and making them bend as he sat between them.

“You’re such a sight,” Laurent murmured against the inside of Damen’s knee as he kissed it. “I’m not even sure a king is worthy to have you.”

“I—,” Damen swallowed, “This one can only hope to be worthy of you. My king.” Laurent bit the soft flesh of Damen’s thigh under his lips to keep from moaning wantonly. He positioned himself to be able to comfortably bend over and kissed Damen where his balls met his cock. It sometimes still surprised Laurent how much this act turned him on, how feeling Damen on his tongue and wrapping his lips around him made something deep in his belly ache.

By the time Laurent rubbed Damen’s balls in his hands as he slowly slid his mouth up and down, Damen was moaning, head thrown back and hands fisted in the sheets. He knew he couldn’t stay here long otherwise Damen would come too soon, but he wanted to make sure Damen was relaxed and blissful before entering him.

Laurent moved his lips to Damen’s hips, the insides of his thighs, back to his balls, suckling them when he finally, _finally_ , moved his fingers to his hole. Unlike the rest of Damen’s pubic hair, the hair here was softer, not as coiled. Damen jolted as this boundary was crossed for the first time. Laurent knew that Damen had been touched here before against his will, back in Arles. Laurent _didn’t_ know if Damen ever touched himself here, but he knew _he_ had never touched him here.

“Shhh,” Laurent whispered against the base of his cock, “you’re doing so well.” He massaged the muscle, not with any force, not trying to penetrate, but acclimating Damen to being touched. A person did not actually need the extensive fingering Damen gave him when they fucked (Laurent loved it regardless), but the first time was...could be....

Laurent didn’t want it to hurt. He wanted to give Damen that. He wanted Damen to only view the penetration of his body as pleasurable. He didn’t want Damen to have to unlearn.

When Laurent could tell Damen was no longer in shock from his first touch—and was actively starting to push himself against Laurent’s finger—Laurent sat up and rolled Damen on his stomach, legs splayed and ass in the air. Kissing the dip above Damen’s ass, Laurent said, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to fuck you for the first time not even looking you in the eyes.” He nipped at Damen’s ass. “But this position is quite comfortable, for future reference.” He sat up and took a second to just look.

Damen’s body was so familiar to him. At this point, Laurent could map the scars on his back with his eyes closed, gloved. In the soft light, Damen’s back glistened from sweat, the muscles shifting just beneath the surface. How often had Laurent bathed him, scratched his fingers down while coming, held him. How often had Laurent gripped his ass to push him further into his body, seen him walk around completely naked as if everyone else were in the wrong for wearing clothes. But he had never seen him like this, had never seen him spread open and displayed. He reached out and ran the pad of his thumb over Damen’s hole, marveling at how different it felt to touch him here when he could _see_. Laurent might be a king who was frequently in this position for Damen, gladly bending over and displaying himself for Damen’s eyes, eager to be fucked, but Laurent was not _born_ to be a king, and seeing someone who _was_ willingly get into this position broke his mind open. Laurent knelt down, adjusted his weight, and grabbed the mounds of Damen’s ass in each hand.

He spread them apart and kissed Damen’s hole.

Damen groaned and rolled his hips back against Laurent’s mouth. “ _Fuck_.”

“I know.” And Laurent did. Damen was the first to do this to him; it shocked Laurent how _good_ it felt. He continued to lick and kiss the puckered muscle, dipping his tongue in gently every so often, doing what he liked when Damen did this to him. It must be working because Damen started whining into the pillows, a string of Akielon curses mixed with Laurent’s name. Laurent sat back to give Damen a break and saw a wet spot on the bedding where Damen’s cock was dripping. He grabbed it and kissed the area between Damen’s hole and his balls.

“You taste so good,” Laurent whispered, as much to himself as to Damen.

Damen responded with more unintelligible muffled keening, slowly thrusting himself in Laurent’s hand. Laurent kissed Damen’s hole once more, smiling, stupidly proud of himself.

“Now, roll onto your back and spread your legs for me.” Laurent got up and grabbed one of the small bottles of oil from the side table. He dropped the vial next to Damen and settled between his legs, chest to chest, mouth to mouth. Laurent liked to be kissed on the neck to turn him on in an impossibly gentle way, so that’s where he kissed Damen. Laurent liked when Damen pressed his hands into the bed above his head while they kissed, so Laurent slid his fingers into Damen’s, gold cuffs digging into wrists, and moved their joined hands into the pillows. Laurent liked when Damen sucked his nipples when he first pushed a finger inside him, so, that’s what Laurent did.

Damen gasped and arched his back. Laurent moved back up to Damen’s face, knowing how vulnerable and daunting that open space a lover left could be. Damen looked at him with knitted brows. His breathing was shallow, mouth slightly open. Laurent didn’t break eye contact as he added another oiled finger, and another, after a time. It was amazing to see Damen break down more and more, to see Damen so exposed, to see Damen fucking himself on Laurent’s fingers.

“That’s—you’re—” Laurent quieted Damen’s fucked-out rambling with a kiss.

“Just relax.” _Don’t think._

“Please, I...I need...” Damen tapered off, eyes fluttering shut. “Please...please...” _I can’t—I have to—_

Laurent slid his fingers out of the tight, slick heat of Damen. “Do you want me inside you now,” he whispered, forehead resting on Damen’s. There was a slight tremor in his words as the reality of what he was about to do began to set in.

When Damen answered, his voice cracked, raw and honest, scared, helpless. “ _Yes._ ”

Time slowed down, but passed impossibly fast, as Laurent knelt between Damen’s legs. He guided Damen to hold his legs back behind the knees, to make it easier. Shaking, Laurent rubbed himself with oil.

It was dawning on him that this was a first for him, too. He stood on a precipice, and where he had never had anybody there to catch him before, now Damen stood with arms wide open.

“Push down,” Laurent commanded as he lined up.

And then, he was inside. He had expected Damen to cry out, to moan, to gasp or scream. But they were both silent, eyes burning, as Laurent placed his hands on either side of Damen’s head and leaned over. Damen’s pupils were blown-out holes in already dark eyes, not blinking.

This wasn’t like Damen’s mouth or hands. Damen was tight, impossibly warm, clenching and releasing as his body adjusted. Laurent nuzzled his nose against Damen’s cheek. Damen began to relax and let go of his legs, wrapping them around Laurent’s hips. With his hands freed, Damen wrapped his arms around Laurent’s back and held him against his chest. Laurent allowed himself to sink into Damen’s embrace, head buried into Damen’s neck.

“It feels—” Damen started, breath shuttering, “you feel incredible.” Laurent sucked in a breath when Damen bit his shoulder. “Your Majesty.”

Laurent started to move, then. Slow at first, circling his hips, massaging himself in Damen’s body as Damen’s cock was massaged between them. Soft. Deep.

He never knew—

Damen cried out when Laurent finally drew his hips back and started to thrust. Laurent let out a quiet noise when Damen joined his movements, rocking himself on Laurent’s cock as Laurent moved in and out of him.

_He never knew it would feel this good._

“I didn’t know it would feel so full,” Damen said quietly. “I didn’t—”

Laurent sat up, slowly snapping his hips. He looked down at the joining of their bodies, his attention caught for a moment seeing his cock sliding into Damen’s body. It seemed impossible that Damen could be penetrated, that his body would respond so desperately to being fucked, but his hips continued to grind with Laurent’s, as if of their own volition, as he moaned and pleaded and cursed and praised.

“You’re taking me so well,” Laurent said, because he couldn’t say anything else. But the initial shock was wearing off, dissolving into pleasure, pulsing up Laurent’s cock and through his entire body. He was lost in it, the primal joy of fucking, of seeing Damen speared onto his cock and reacting to it like a whore. “You know,” he said, taking Damen firmly in his hand, “the Exalted is so much bigger than me, similarly proportioned to you.”

Damen turned his head out of the pillow and looked at Laurent.

“The people have this ridiculous rumor that he takes me every single night. Can you imagine? He’s so big, and my frame is considerably smaller than yours. It’s ridiculous.” Laurent squeezed Damen harder and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “ _He takes me every morning, as well._ ” Damen let out a tangled whimper, legs tightening around Laurent.

There was something about being fucked that destroyed you, pushed out whatever was there before, and reformed you, made you a _you_ just through the act of being penetrated. Taking somebody into your own body set you on fire like clearing a dead forest to encourage new life to grow. Laurent was no exception to this, would never admit that this was why he loved being fucked. And it seemed Damen was no exception, either. He held Laurent as if his life depended on it, surrendering his body to him, completely offered and given up. This gift of submission was different from the way Damen normally made love to him, that overwhelming generous care that put Laurent’s needs first and gained pleasure through pleasing him. This submission was devastating and decadent.

Laurent, suddenly, viscerally, understood the ecstatic plundering of conquerors.

He rolled them so that Damen was on top and straddling his waist. Damen’s cock bobbed heavy onto Laurent’s stomach as Damen sat up, chest heaving. Laurent devoured every visual inch of Damen, explicitly letting his eyes wander up and down his body, pinning Damen down for his consumption. He ran his hands up Damen’s thick, muscular thighs.

“Show me how much you’re loving this.” Laurent knew Damen was enjoying this, but he wanted to see Damen proud and shameless.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Damen groaned. His thighs flexed under Laurent’s hands as he circled his hips, slowly bouncing up and down on Laurent’s cock. Damen rode him the way he did everything else, with a blinding intensity. Laurent liked when he got to ride Damen like this, when he got to control how hard and deep Damen could fuck him. He would tease Damen by raising up and just keeping the tip in, rolling his body like the smallest tidal wave, and Damen would, without fail, fall to pieces beneath him.

Laurent grabbed Damen again so that he could fuck Laurent’s hand. “The Exalted is so big, in fact,” Laurent gritted out between his teeth, the rhythmic tightening around him starting to push him closer to the edge, “that when he fucks me, every once in a while, I can— _fuck_ —c-can feel him, sometimes _see_ him,” Laurent took his hand off Damen’s cock and placed it on Damen’s lower stomach, “right here.”

“Fuck, Laurent, I have to—” Damen gasped out, taking himself in hand.

Laurent swatted his hand away. “No, not yet.” He put his hands back on Damen’s thighs. “Lean back. Put your hands behind you on my legs.”

As Damen leaned back, his eyes shot open and his jaw dropped. A deep, animalistic, helpless groan forced its way out of Damen.

_That’s it._

“Come for me, like this.”

Damen fucked himself slowly, trembling with each slide. “I—I don’t think I can. Please,” he begged, voice husky.

Laurent knew exactly how Damen was feeling right now. Sometimes Laurent thought he would explode, his skull bursting open from the pressure, when Damen drove into that spot inside him. Which was often: Damen was so thick that it was hard for him not to hit it. Even though it was getting easier for Laurent to just let go and let Damen fuck the cum out of him, it still felt like his orgasm was ripped out of him. It felt good in the way staying under water for too long felt when, if you stayed under for one more second you’d drown, so you shoot up to the surface gasping. The first time Damen made him come, he never knew his body could feel that way. He never dreamed he would ever give that back to Damen.

“Is this,” Damen whispered, and looked down at Laurent, “is this how good I make you feel.”

“Damen,” Laurent choked out, “ _Damen, nobody feels as good as you._ ”

Damen’s cum shot onto Laurent’s chest and stomach like a sword slicing across his skin. Damen, coming with Laurent inside him, was the most beautiful thing Laurent had ever seen in his life.

They both froze for a moment as their thoughts and breaths started again. Damen lowered himself, shaking, into Laurent’s arms, faces tucked into necks. Laurent felt wet where Damen was pressed against him, and he realized, his heart cracking open, that Damen was crying. He kissed Damen’s temple.

“Are you okay?” He asked, voice soft and low. Damen nodded his head and kissed the skin where Laurent’s neck met his shoulder, moving up and up until he was kissing right under Laurent’s jaw like coming home.

“Good.” Laurent rolled them over and pulled out, still achingly hard. “Get back onto your stomach for me.”

Damen was beyond words at this point. That was fine. At this point, Laurent was keeping up the charade just to keep from breaking down from the terrifying, intense tenderness of it all. He covered Damen’s back with his body, legs on either side of Damen’s, keeping Damen’s tightly together.

Laurent purred _good boy_ into Damen’s ear as he pushed back in, the tightness so much _more_ in this position. Laurent was close, his hips losing their rhythm, his entire being collapsing down into a single point.

“Do you know what the best part of being fucked by you is?” He asked, distracting himself, trying to keep his orgasm at bay for a moment later, savoring the feeling of being inside Damen’s body for just a bit longer. “It’s not just having a king make me come.” Laurent bit Damen’s shoulder as he came, no longer able to hold it in, emptying himself into Damen with a low groan, hips stuttering, desperately trying to push deeper inside. Damen gasped underneath him.

“It’s having a king come inside me,” Laurent whispered breathlessly against Damen’s skin. He saw Damen tighten his fists into the sheets, his hips grinding underneath Laurent. Their bodies continued to move together, even as Laurent began to soften. It seemed impossible to Laurent that they could ever be separated, unjoined, but eventually he pulled out. With weak legs he fell next to Damen and held him. Damen, without being asked or told, held him back even tighter.

Together they had made this journey, taking steps in sync over this threshold, nothing left hidden or to hide.

Laurent—with extreme reluctance—got up and wet a cloth in the perfumed water. He ran the cool cloth over Damen’s skin, cleaning him like anointing. He washed himself as well.

Then, straddling Damen, he brought Damen’s hands up to his ass and leaned down to kiss him. He moved Damen’s hands further and further back until Damen could feel the oil where Laurent had prepared himself earlier, fucking oil into himself so that Damen could take him with no preamble.

“Now,” Laurent said, raising up to display his body to Damen, “fuck me like the king you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at thatgothlibrarian. Thank you so much for any comments and kudos. Even if I don't respond right away, I see them. I see you, and I love you. Thank you for reading!


End file.
